


Bad Friend

by statue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrealistic Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statue/pseuds/statue
Summary: Sally knew kissing another girl's boyfriend was bad...but she really didn't deserve this.
Kudos: 62





	Bad Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice! Pay attention to the tags!

Sally knew she had been a bad friend. She really shouldn't have kissed Anna's boyfriend at that party...and she probably also shouldn't have gotten caught while doing it. 

She tried to talk to Anna about it, but all Anna did was tell her to meet in the abandoned building down the street after school.

She was probably mad at her and wanted to talk, but she couldn't figure out why they needed to go into that building for that. Maybe Anna wanted to have a physical fight with her? She shuddered. This felt like a bad idea.

She stepped in, struggling to adjust to the sudden darkness. There were lots of dust everywhere, and she tried hard not to sneeze.

Her eyes caught a bunch of figures whispering near the corner, and walked up to them.

"Oh, hi...is Anna here already?" Sally asked the group of boys, who were already looking at her up and down like she was a piece of meat. One of them was licking his lips while staring directly at her.

Sally crossed her arms around her chest and cleared her throat. "Anna told me to meet her here. Do you know where she is?"

They ignored her.

"God she's even hotter than Anna said," the first boy remarked. The second boy nodded in agreement and a third one in the back whistled.

"Um. Thanks." She really should just go home and sort it out tomorrow, she thought, biting her lip. She started to turn around, but she heard the door in the back of the room quickly slam shut.

"I'm sorry?" She yelps, realizing that the fourth one (the one who shut the door) had grabbed her arm and was dragging her somewhere.

She followed him, and was led to a spare room with nothing but an old mattress. 

"Lie down there," One of them commanded, using a low, stern voice.

She was grossed out. On _this_ mattress? It looked so dirty and old, why on earth would she do that? She should really be getting home anyway.

"I said lie down," the voice repeated, and then she felt something sharp poking at her neck. The object catches light, and she realized it was a knife.

"Okay." She says, trying her best to breathe slowly. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest now. "Please don't hurt me," she squeaks, lying down on the uncomfortable bed. It smelled horrible, too.

"Don't worry." A different voice chirps from behind. "We'll do the opposite of hurt you," he says, and Sally heard some snickering in the background.

It's alright, she can get out of this. Nothing bad will happen. Maybe help will come. Maybe this is just a prank. She squirms a little on the bed, tense and visibly nervous.

She hears the sound of her school uniform getting cut.

How did she even get in this situation?

"Calm down." The first boy, who was now positioned on top of her pats her hair gently. "Try to relax, okay?"

She had no idea how anyone in the world could relax in a situation like this, but she decides to try anyway. What else could she even do?

The girl watched as he buried himself inside her little by little, and winced. It hurt a lot. She wasn't prepared at _all_.

She couldn't do anything but take it as the boy pushed into her in a languid pace, and his friends cheered him on. She saw someone in the corner of her eye with a phone and realized he was taking a video.

"It burns...get out..." Sally whispers, but her voice was so soft she doubted anyone could hear her.

"Sorry," her intruder whispers back. He really did sound apologetic, and she wondered how that could happen.

This was all her fault. 

He thrust into her faster and she sobbed. Her insides felt like they were burning, and she couldn't figure out why girls had sex in the first place if it always felt this terrible. She'd rather just stay a virgin forever. Except she no longer was one, she realized grimly.

He finishes quickly, and motions for the next guy. "It's your turn now."

The second boy was less considerate. He fucked her brutally, and it was much more painful. It looked like he got more excited (and rougher) every time she sobbed or complained, so she bit her lip and tried her best not to make a sound. He kept squeezing her breasts and ass every now and then, and she just closed her eyes and tried not to feel it.

She didn't really pay that much attention to the third one. There wasn't any point to it, no matter how gently or roughly they fucked her, it didn't matter; in the end they all left her feeling violated.

"God, you guys are taking so long. It sucks being last in the order." She turned her head and saw the fourth boy, pouting.

"Just use the other hole," The second boy said, shrugging as he ate a sandwich.

"But it's messier..." The fourth one replied, unzipping his pants. She couldn't fully tell from this angle, but he looked a lot bigger than the other ones.

"No, no, no, please, no!"

The second boy laughs. "I bet she's never done it in the ass before."

Of course she hadn't. The most sexual thing she's done was give a blowjob, and honestly it wasn't even that fun.

She felt something hard prodding at her ass, and gasped. She nudged the third boy, clearly panicked. "Go faster! Don't you want to cum inside me already?!" The words felt so foreign in her mouth, and she realized she would most probably be awful at dirty talk.

The third boy groans and squeezes her breast roughly. "Keep talking like that."

Her mind blanked. That was all she had. "I want you to ram into me harder, and harder, and _harder_ , until I can't think anymore." She definitely sucked at this. She felt like she was in a crappy porno, except with ten times worse dialogue.

She screamed. The fourth boy was now plunging mercilessly into her ass, and it was so painful, she just wanted to go home and forget all of this ever happened. She felt tears in her eyes for what honestly felt like the millionth time.

"I didn't tell you to stop talking," The third boy growls.

"I like how your big cock feels in my tiny pussy," she gasped, trying hard not to focus on the pain. Talking was actually helping distract her. "I want you to fill me up with your cum." She really didn't. She already had two guys dump into her and she didn't need another one. The third boy groans and starts rubbing circles on her clit.

"Oh, that feels nice," she says, and meant it.

"I know," he says, smirking.

The throbbing pain in her ass started to bother her again. Words, words, words. "I want to orgasm on your cock so bad. Will you please let me?" 

The third boy groans and starts thrusting deeper. "You look so hot when you're fucking me." He actually looks flattered, and continues fingering her clit. She has officially run out of things to say. She didn't even find any of the guys here attractive, but it was nice enough to sound like a compliment.

She felt a sudden feeling in her stomach, and it started rising, and rising until it bursted like small butterflies except _better_. It felt so good.

"Oh boy, is she actually smiling?" The second boy says, snapping her back into reality. He steps up to her, and forces her mouth open. "Open wide."

She does, and feels his cock shoved into her throat. She gagged and sputtered, trying her best to catch her breath but he just pushed in and out of her without any concern whatsoever.

She blacks out some time after that.

They took multiple turns with her, and after they were finally exhausted, they carelessly tossed the ripped up uniform to her. "Go clean yourself, little slut," one of them says, but she couldn't figure out which one it was.

She heard their footsteps fade out into the darkness and sat up gently. Her whole body was dirty, and her lower area hurt a lot. She can't go out like this. Everyone would _know_ what happened to her.

She couldn't really find the energy to go home.


End file.
